The princes and the poor girl
by Fluffyicesprite
Summary: First story-When haruhi meets two mysterious boys before enrolling to ouran academy, she discovers they are extremely rude to commoners. What will they all think when they meet within the ouran academy walls please review.


**_Hey fluffy here, this is my first story so please r &r and I hope you like it _**

**_Disclaimer-fluffyicesprite does not own ouran high school host club or its characters._**

 ** _No p.o.v_**

 _Haruhi sat alone outside her door. Her dad had stayed out late at work again and she wasn't allowed keys in case they were stolen. The problem was, it was raining heavily and she left her umbrella in the house. She suddenly noticed a dark shadow looming over her and an umbrella over her head. She looked up at the person holding the umbrella over her, she could tell he was from the private school ouran academy but he wasn't in the high school yet; he was in the same year as her. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" He asked sounding annoyed as if Haruhi had made him stand over her with an umbrella._ _"What do you mean?" She looked up at him incredulously seeing his unnaturally orange hair shine in the rain. "I'm Haruhi by the way, Haruhi Fujioka," she decided to try to be friendly, after all, he was shielding her from the rain._ _"Ok. Bye Haruhi" he said curtly before walking away muttering about some 'stupid commoner'_ _Haruhi wondered how someone so rich and well brought up could be so plainly rude. She kicked a stone in front of her house and continued waiting for her dad, while thinking about the mysterious stranger._

 ** _Mystery p.o.v_**

 _-a few hours later-_ _I finally arrived home and slammed open the door, silently fuming about how low I had stooped to help a simple commoner. My twin kaoru however immediately noticed I was angry._ _"Hey," kaoru said "what's wrong with you, why are you so late home"_ _I glared at the rain and at my umbrella as if it was their fault I had helped the commoner_ _"Nothing leave me alone tonight kaoru" I replied curtly,_ _I turned around seeing his hurt expression and cursed under my breath before walking away_ _"Hikaru" kaoru cried after me "wait up, why are you so angry"_

 ** _Haruhi p.o.v_**

 _Today had seemed too long, almost as if it had been dragged out too far to the point of unravelling. By the time my dad had gotten through the door, the weather had gotten progressively worse; without any sign of stopping, or improvement. My hair had been slicked down over my eyes, and my clothes were drenched from the pelting rain and vicious winds. Normally, the weather wasn't that bad, but today must have been an odd one out. It didn't surprise me much, however. I'd always had the worst luck on days like this; missing busses, forgetting books, and other occasions. When I finally got through the door, I decided to leave my bag so I could get to my room and focus on revision. My bedroom wasn't much; a few shelves here and there with a simple bed and neatly stacked revision guides, with the occasional factual leaflet. I've often wondered what it would be like in one of the fancier houses, but I doubt that I'd ever get the privilege of living there. Considering the house itself was merely one of many flats, and there wasn't a lot of room for anything special such as spacious dining rooms or high-tech equipment. Anyone could tell that our situation wasn't one of the best. Hopefully, if I was to work hard enough at school and get the sufficient grades, I could work towards having a better career for my family, and somehow get enough money to sustain a better living style. It is much for someone my age, to be considering the future like this, especially when a new school term is starting soon, but I feel the need to remind myself of why I'm so insistent of helping my parents. When I left school, I heard that a private school, Ouran Academy, was accepting an honour student to be enrolled. My results were already proven above average, and when I got my test back, I was luckily accepted. It was amazing to think that I'd be moving from a public school to one of high class such as Ouran, because our family would never have the money to afford tutoring or a private education ourselves. Coming from a poor family is difficult, and I've learned it can take time for your heart to cope with it. Things have been a struggle for father, as our living had gone downhill since mother passed away. It seems he finds it difficult to let go of the things that happened, no matter how far things in the past may be. He has always been close to mother, they had been better than anyone could have imagined; both had seen the faults in each other, and together they learned how to bond over it. I've heard my mother was a great person, with a kind heart. She'd be so benevolent of both me and dad, yet by the time I was born, she had slipped away from us. It had only been moments I'd been able to see her smiling face, but she was too weak from the struggle of childbirth. The doctors knew she wouldn't have long to live, so my father had to do the best he could to support her. He loved my mother unconditionally, and mum would always say how much she wished the best for the both of us. Her death, It was so sudden… one minute I was cradled in her loving arms; the next, not a single sound was heard; there was no longer a pulse to the heart monitor. The nurses had hung their head in grief, and dad had broken into tears. My mother was a wonderful person, but my father can't accept the past, the sadness sunk in over mother had gotten to him, and it won't ever leave him, or me. Nowadays, my dad has been able to somewhat overcome his grief, and he is doing much better, but I know the both of us are still learning to be acceptant over her passing. But if there is one thing I wish for, it is to be able to get a good job, and make dad and mum happy. Being in this school would allow me to succeed in that, and give a chance for me to do better. Just as I was about to prepare my books for school, when my father came in. "Haruhi..?" He answered, but not in his usual upbeat voice. Instead, it was sullen, and felt more like a whisper. I looked at him, and smiled lightly, "Yeah?" "I just wanted to say…" He paused, glaring at the side of the wall before focusing back on me. "Good luck at school tomorrow, and do your best. I don't say this often, but I'm proud of you." His smile seemed to waver, his eyes slightly prickling over with tears. I could tell he was reminiscing over the past too. "Thanks." I said as he slowly closed the door on his way out. Tomorrow was the start, and the beginning of my path to help the both of us. I peered out of the window, the rain cleared to reveal a wonderful moonlit sky, under a balcony of stars, "Goodnight, mum." I shyly smiled, and nodded to the moon, before heading to bed: With new opportunities to change for the better, I'd never felt so happy, maybe I could even figure out who that boy was. And for the first time, I somehow could tell mum_ felt the same.


End file.
